The present disclosure relates generally to composite colors and methods of making the same.
Pigment-based inks generally exhibit good permanence properties and good water fastness properties. These inks may, when printed on some substrates, exhibit poor richness of color. Color richness may be especially difficult to achieve when two different colored inks are used to form a composite color. Efforts to increase the color richness of composite colors have included, for example, decreasing or increasing the amount of fixer ink printed when forming the composite color, and printing the composite color on specially coated papers. Fixer inks may, however, increase the cost associated with printing and may require additional pen nozzles. Specially coated papers may also increase the cost associated with printing.